<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>致有死者 by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754441">致有死者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>致有死者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>死亡永远不令人愉快。<br/>
无论有多么坚定的信仰伟大的事业崇高的意志执着的爱恋，死亡就是死亡，黑色的血液红眼的乌鸦腐朽的骸骨冰冷的墓碑，不过是这样的东西，攫住你的咽喉，如细到难以察觉的蛛丝从你脚底密密麻麻地缠绕而上，空气浮动间引起微弱如幻觉的战栗而后毛骨悚然，品尝你的绝望你的悲伤你的恐惧你的卑微，指给你看那漆黑的渊面，过去与未来一水之间隔作两半，无限的可能与瞬息的寂灭。<br/>
你在害怕。<br/>
正是对死亡的恐惧将你我的命运连为一体。除了恐惧，谁能战胜恐惧，去拥抱一个恶魔？<br/>
我喜欢你无所畏惧的模样，更喜欢你恐惧动摇的模样。正是这恐惧使你成为光辉的人类的一员。不知恐惧为何物的，只能是怪物而已。<br/>
哦我还记得你那时候的眼神，惊恐而无助，我记得你颤抖的身体，还那么瘦小，我记得你血液的香味，那是我第一次没有得到你的命令就作出行动，我想你大概会原谅。见到怪物的感觉如何？见到死亡的感觉如何？见到杀戮的感觉如何？我并没有机会向你发问。但你拒绝了我的手臂，你踩着嫡亲的叔叔的鲜血——我想它大概还没有凝固和冰冷——走出了阴暗的地下室，那令我着迷，我的主人。你仍然在害怕，但你假装无畏，凭着这名为勇气的假面，人类就能越过同类的死亡，越过心灵的哀痛，越过命运的绝望，前仆后继——<br/>
如此美丽啊，我的小姐。<br/>
你完美无瑕的面具唯一一次出现裂缝，是在你十八岁的时候。由于过度的劳累，你突然昏倒了，这吓坏了可怜的沃尔特，幸好最终你还是醒过来了。那天你问我说，死亡是怎样的感觉。<br/>
我知道你在害怕，年轻的姑娘。死亡是一种总被人遗忘，一旦想起，无非是被它那巨大的阴影笼罩了的东西。人在年轻时擅长遗忘。<br/>
我知道我是这个世界上唯一有资格回答你的人，但我并不是一个好的回答者。我许诺不了一个天堂，像所有的教士们会做的那样，我也不能指给你一个精神的乐园，像雅典的哲人那样，我知道你懂得死亡那冰冷的事实，无需我多言，你见过至亲的离世，我知道你只不过是害怕，你不想要一个真正的回答。没有一个英雄不曾在破晓之前吻着母亲的名字哭泣，没有一个魔鬼不曾在午夜时分恐惧无常命运的嘲弄。若完满则恐惧失去，若遗憾则留恋人间。若无知则恐惧未知，若智慧则常怀悲凉。啊啊，生而为人，本就是浸透了苦楚。快乐？解脱？那种东西，根本就不存在。人就是这样而活着，在快乐里活着是多么轻而易举，但正是在痛苦中活着才可被称为壮丽。<br/>
但你会懂吗？<br/>
在你这个年纪，如果你说懂了，那你在撒谎。如果你真的懂了，那太过残酷。<br/>
愚昧和鲁莽是咖啡里的方糖。<br/>
不必担心，你不会死去，我将在我的血中承载你，以我永恒的生命。我是这样回答你的。<br/>
但是，如果你希望的话——<br/>
闭嘴，下仆，永远也不要提起。<br/>
你干脆利落地这样说。<br/>
啊，令我着迷啊，这样的你！你完完全全地明白我的意思，我也完完全全地明白你的意思。<br/>
去吧，我的主人，我以鲜血之名发誓将你护送至坟墓，确保你安稳地躺进那沉重漆黑的棺木，把十字架插在你的坟头。<br/>
而后留我在这人间，用永生纪念你存在的痕迹。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>